Hallelujah Chance
by jmim11
Summary: It's been ten years since they changed their future and Tsunayoshi is already getting married.. if he just did the right thing years back, he should be the one beside her right now.. if he could just go back in time to change everything, he will.. 18F27..


Hello… ^-^

This is my first KHR story so I don't know if you will like this or not. I just happened to be addicted to the jdorama 'Proposal daisakusen' few months ago and I suddenly thought of making story like that.. hehe.. English is just my second language and I'm not very fluent in speaking English so sorry for the wrong grammars. ^-^

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story..

I don't own KRH..

…**.**

**Hallelujah Chance**

This day has finally come. The day Vongola famiglia has been waiting. The day Vongola's tenth boss is getting married. The day Sawada Tsunayoshi won't be his anymore.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is marrying Millefiore's boss Byakuran. The man whom in the alternate future killed her is the one she's gonna spend her life with after this day.

Hibari can choose not to attend the ceremony if he wanted to. He's the cloud guardian, he's free. He can choose not to follow the order to go to her wedding but he will. He wanted to see Tsunayoshi for the last time. Yes, for the last time. He's going back to Japan after this.

"Kyo-san, it's almost time." Hibari heard Tetsu from the door.

"Let's go." He answered. He wanted to see her for the last time.

…**.**

"Yamamoto-san, is Hibari-san still not here?" Kyoko asked as she and Haru approached Tsuna's Guardian.

"Yeah. Sempai's been calling him but he's not picking up his phone."

"Ha-hi! What should we do? The ceremony is about to start." Haru said worriedly.

"Damn him! How dare him to be late on tenth wedding day?" Gokudera exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Ah! There's Hibari-san." Kyoko said when she noticed Hibari and Kusakabe coming.

…

They were still few feet away from the church and Hibari can already see Tsunayoshi's guardians crowding and bickering in front of it. He saw Sasagawa Kyoko pointed their direction and everyone turned to face them.

"Yo! Hibari."

"You're extremely late Hibari."

"Teme! How dare you arrive late, don't you know that this is the most special day for Tenth?"

"I don't even remember telling you that I'll attend this ceremony Gokudera Hayato." Hibari calmly said as if not interested on what he says.

"You bastard! What do you think Tenth will feel if you're not here?"

"Maa Gokudera. It's okay since he's already here." Yamamoto said and taps the other guardians shoulder.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Hibari continued walking ignoring everyone.

"Kufufu. Then you shouldn't have came Hibari-_kun._" Mukuro said as he passed beside him. "I would be much happier if you're not here." He added. Hibari stopped and shot him a deadly glare.

"Heh.. Want to fight?" Mukuro asked trident appearing on his hand.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, you can't fight here." It had been Kyoko who stopped them. "We should get inside. The ceremony's almost starting." Hibari was the first who stepped back and walked inside the church.

"I just wanted to her for the last time." Hibari whispered. He knows that everyone heard him but he doesn't care. He just continued walking inside. He knew that they've learned about his plan about returning to Japan after this they but they just kept silent.

It's just a few minutes and she'll be married to Byakuran. Few minutes and she'll not be with Hibari anymore. If he could just do something in that few minutes that could change everything.

And then he saw her. Walking down the isle with her father as her escort. She looked so beautiful in the simple white gown she's wearing with a smile gracing her face. She looked at their direction and her smile widened when she saw Hibari standing with her guardians. Suddenly, all the memories of those years came flooding back to him. If he had jus did the right thing that time, he surely wouldn't have regrets like this.

Tsunayoshi really looked happy as they exchanged vows. Kyoya almost release his murderous aura when he saw Byakuran lean closer to kiss her. He shifted his gaze and took a deep breath to calm himself. He can't stand seeing someone kissing her. _If he had just did the right thing that time…_

"Hibari-san." He was talking to Testu when he heard Tsuna call his name.

"What do you think, Hibari-san?" She asked when Testu left and turn like a model. He didn't say a think and just continued staring blankly at her. "Am I really that beautiful to make you speechless Hibari-san?" she giggled and walked towards Hibari.

"You came." She stated as she stopped few steps away from him.

"The infant said that he'll fight me if I come."

"Oh. So like Hibari-san." Hibari gave her a questioning look not really understanding what she said. "Nothing. Well, how do I look?" she said smiling.

"It suits you."

"Really?" And her smile widened. "Oh, by the way Hibari-san, I'll look forward to your speech."

"Speech?"

"Yes, you have to give some speech, message, whatever you call that. All my guardians will." Tsuna said before they heard Byakuran called her.

"No." He answered but she just ignored him and walked towards his husband. _"Hibari-san…" _He thought and remembered the reason why she stopped calling him 'Kyoya'.

He was busy looking at her that he didn't notice that all of the guardians finished their speech and the stupid emcee's already calling for his name. He has no choice but to go up stage.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I already told you that I'm would not participate in this and yet, you still included me." He said glaring at her but she just gave him a grin. He sighed. "I never thought that then weak herbivore would be a very powerful mafia boss."_ Same as I never thought that I would be saying this._ He silently added.

"She has become strong that she can outwit all of her guardians and yet she's so fragile and vulnerable. She hated paper works to the point that she'll escape signing those and fly to Japan just to go shopping with Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko. Leaving her right-hand man searching for her like an idiot." He saw her smile.

"She who used to be a weak herbivore became a very strong omnivore who doest hesitate to blow up a part of the mansion whenever the stupid Varia gets too loud. The Vongola hime who cries out of frustration when some things went out of plan but plaster a smile on her face whenever her guardians is around." He doesn't know what to say next. He was afraid that he might blurt out his feeling if he continues. "I never imagined following orders from anyone but I never regretted becoming one of her guardian."_ Because was the only thing that I regret._ He already felt like crying so he decidedto end it soon and looked at Byakuran. "Take care of her and make her happy."

He knew he let himself slip but he didn't care and went back to the table where the guardians are crowding.

"Kufufu, I never thought that you would give such a great speech Hibari-kun."

"Yeah, that was extreme Hibari." The other people on the table just smiled and Gokudera seems pissed.

"We never thought that you would say those words Hibari." Reborn said suddenly appearing from nowhere. He was no longer an infant, all the Arcobalenos returned to their real forms years ago. _Yeah, me too._ He silently agreed. "You said those words as if you really like Tsuna, Hibari." He added getting a surprised look from Hibari.

"Infant." He simply answered not giving any statement on the others last words.

"It has been a while Hibari. I haven't seen you since your last mission in which was months ago." He added as he sat beside Gokudera's sister.

"Yeah, we've been busy these past few months collecting cloud attribute rings."

"Oh. And yet you're still here attending Tsuna's wedding."

"It was an order." He just simply answered.

"You don't follow orders from anyone Hibari." Hibari kept silent and let him say anything he wanted. "Anyway, it's a good thing that you found some free time from your busy schedule to come here."

"It was an order." He insisted looking at the big screen beside the emcee which is showing a video of some of Tsunayoshi's photos.

"Oh. I see." Reborn said pulling his hat down hiding his eyes. "It was her request." He finally understood, Hibari did not say anything. "Are you sure you're going back to Japan after this?"

"Yes."

"You're not telling Tsuna," It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes. I know she wont allow me if she finds out."

"And you can't say no when she ask you to stay." Hibari didn't say a word and looked at the projector once more.

"Are you not going to tell her how you feel?" Reborn asked making Hibari give him a questioning look. "You know Tsuna that well. She's always that naïve that she'll not realize it even when the evidence is almost biting her." Hibari just smiled. He doesn't know if he's gone answer or not. Reborn might already know his answer.

"No, it's far too late. Telling her won't change anything. And I can already see that she's happy." He looked at her and saw her giggle while talking to Byakuran. "I don't want to ruin her happiness." He said.

"I see. Just make sure you'll not regret that decision Hibari." Reborn answered and didn't say a thing after that.

Hibari didn't say anything. He just continued looking at the video. Most of the photos were taken during middle school. He doesn't really pay attention to the pictures. It doesn't concern him anyway. He just continued staring blankly at the screen when a certain photo caught his attention.

It was a photo during middle school taken after they beat the guys who stole the money Tsunayoshi and her friends earned from selling choco-bananas.

Tsunayoshi is trying to cover herself in the photo because the infant didn't give her a chance to wear a shirt. He looked at Tsunayoshi who is currently blushing and looks like she already wants to stop the video. Who in the world would be happy to have your picture wearing just under garments shown in the entire Mafiosi world anyway? He suddenly wants to go back in time to change that photo. He wants to go back in time to see her smiling in that picture. He wants to go back to tell her how he feels. He wants to go back. He really wants to go back.

"What will you do if you were given a chance to go back Hibari?" Infant Reborn suddenly appeared and everyone seems stopped moving.

"Infant. What happened? Why did everyone stopped moving?" Hibari asked, not bothered even the 'Reborn' he's talking to is a baby.

"What will you do Hibari?" the infant asked again ignoring Hibari's questions. "Will you tell her how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Will you have the courage to tell her how you feel?"

"Yes." Hibari said in confidence.

"Well, since your resolve to return to the past is that strong, here's a way." Reborn said and whispered something to Hibari.

"Hell no." Hibari refused looking disgusted.

"There's no other way Hibari. That's the only option I can offer you. If you really want to go back, you have to say it." Reborn said and smirked when he saw Hibari sighed in defeat.

"Hallelujah Chance…" Hibari said in a low voice.

"Say it louder Hibari. And it's better if you have a pose." Reborn said grinning.

"Hallelujah Chance..." he now said it louder and suddenly, a bright light blinded Kyouya's eyes.

…

Haha.. First chapter is finally done.. I just don't know if you'll like this..

Anyways, thanks for reading guys…

R&R please.. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are gladly accepted..


End file.
